Corneille Le Cid
Don Fernand - Premier Roi de Castille Dona Urraque - Infante de Castille Don Diègue - Père de don Rodrigue Don Gomès - Comte de Gormas, Père de Chimène Don Rodrigue - Amant de Chimène Don Sanche - Amoureux de Chimène Don Arias - Gentilhomme de Castillan Don Alonse - Gentilhomme de Castillan Chimène - Fille de don Gomes Léonor - Gouvernante de l’infante Elvire - Gouvernante de Chimène Un Page de L’infante La scène est à Séville ' ' Acte 1 Une Brigue - A tactic/Strategy Aïeux - Ancestors Féconde(et) - Fertile Un Revers - Setback or Pitfall Accable- Weighed down Combler - To fill Allégresse - Joie Blâmer - To condemn Démentir - To deceive Apps - Charms or feminine charms Embrase - Blazing Cuisant - Painful L’amorce - Primer/fuel Hymenee- Nuptials Gendre - Son-in-law Endurcir- Harden Dépit - Bitterness Impudence - Arrogance Téméraire - Daring Châtiment - Penalty Ornement - Décoration Blanchir - To whiten or to clear Flétrir - To weather or wilt Insigne - Emblème Flatter - Flatter or pander to Terne - Fade Un trépas - A death Demeurer - To live Borne - Limite Courtesan - Flatterer or Member of the Kings Court Jadis- Formerly - in olden days Egarer - Lost or misplaced ' ' Scene Premiere Chimene demande a Elvire ce que son père a dit Elvire dit qu’il aime Rodrigue comme Chimène lui aime Elvire n’a rien dit à Don Sanche Rodrigue est vaillant et a beaucoup d’honneur Il semble comme tout va bien mais Chimène a un âme troublée et accablée ' ' Scène II Leonor et L’infante aime Don Rodrigue aussi mais l’infante allumai leur feux pour éteindre les siens L’infante veut de l’aide pour soulager son coeur elle veut parler avec Chimène et de la force. ' ' Scène III Don Diègue demande a Le Comte d’accepter son fils comme son gendre Le comte exige que Don Diègue enseigne son fils comment régir une province Don Diègue dit qu’il apprendra dans son propre histoire comment faire Le comte répond que un prince apprend mal dans les livres et qu’il apprendra dans les batailles avec lui Don Diegue répond qu’il etait comme ca aussi a la fois Ils se disputent l’honneur de chacun et le Comte affronte le Don Diegue ' ' Scène IV Don Diegue donne un monologue au sujet de ses héroïques des années passes et l’affront du Comte ' ' Scène V Don Diègue lui demande de venger son honneur et tue Le père du chimene, ' ' Scène VI Rodrigue donne un monologue que se termine par son decision de perdre Chimène et venger l’offense de son Père, Le Comte ' ' Acte II ' ' A son gre - At his will Redevable - In debt to Flatter - Pander to, flatter Redouter - Fear Sceptre - Symbole d’un roi Songer a - Think of Foudre - Lightning Ôter - Relieve Las - Tired Constance - Stability Discourir - Talk a lot about Outre - Outraged Tarir - To dry out or run dry Altier - Haughty and Aloof Ombrage - Shade Comble - Attic Lache - Weak, coward Entretenir- To Maintain Rabattre - Refold Vaisseaux - Vessels Arborer - Wear Depens - cost Compatir - Sympathise with Flanc - SIde Plaie - Wound Hater - Hasten Enorgueillir - To make proud Digne de - worthy of appreter- get ready Embuscade - Ambush Croitre - Grow ' ' Scene Premiere C’est une discussion entre Don Arias et Le Comte, Don Arias lui conseil a songer au pouvoir du roi mais Le comte ne le fait pas et il veut garder son honneur au lieu de sauver sa vie. ' ' Scene II C’est une discussion entre Don Rodrigue et le comte, Rodrigue reconnait son honneur et Le comte dit qu’il a fait un bon choix pour sa fille mais ils se repetent un peu ' ' Scene III L’infante essaie de soulager les souci de Chimene mais elle en doute a cause des familles et du coleur de son pere ' ' Scene IV Le Page informe L’infante et Chimene que son pere et Don Rodrigue sont sortis ensemble ' ' Scene V L’infante devient content que le bataille se passe, elle voit son amour pour Rodrigue et pense a ses victoires, et elle dit qu’elle est folle et troublee ' ' Scene VI C’est une discussion entre Don Arias, Don Fernand et Don Sance au sujet du Comte ils disent qu’il est si temeraire mais aussi qu’il sait qu’il a tort mais peut pas le confesser et ils parlent des victoires et des actions du Roi ' ' Scene VII Le comte est tuee par Rodrigue et le roi parle de son service et son mort, sa perte et orgueil ' ' Scene VIII Diegue et Chimene demande justice de le roi et elle dit que son devoir etait dans son sang et le roi est d’accord avec ses sentiments Le roi elle dit reposer Scène 1 Quelle est la mission de Don Arias dans cette scène? Est-ce qu’il réussit? Don Arias veut convaincre le comte à se faire pardonner et céder au Roi mais il n’a pas réussi parce que le comte ne peut pas consentir à son honte. ' ' Est-ce que le Comte a peur des conséquences de son refus de la demande du Roi? Que pense Don Arias du pouvoir royal? Le Comte n’a pas peur parce qu’il pense que sans lui le roi perdra sa couronne et que tout l'état périra s’il faut qu’il périsse. Don Arias pense que les roi veut être absolu alors même avec tous ses lauriers il doit craindre le foudre. ' ' Scène 2 Voyez vous certaines symétries entre cette scène et la scène du duel entre le Comte et Don Diègue? Les rôles ont changé, Le comte était le jeune présomptueux mais maintenant c’est Rodrigue ' ' Regardez le langage de Rodrigue, verbes pronoms, Comment par son langage, se montre-t-il l'égale du comte? Il tutoie le comte, il répète ce que le comte dit, Il le menace et dit qu’il vaincra sur lui. ' ' Trouvez quelques exemples des figures de style dont nous avons parlé mardi, antithèse, stichomythie… Il y a des rimes plates, il y a une tirade (le comte), il y a une stichomythie (page 18), \ ' ' Scène 3 Pourquoi est-ce que Chimène ne veut pas essayer d'arrêter Rodrigue? Parce s’il obéit ou pas il ne peut gagner et elle pense que les hommes valeureux sont du premier coup. Son esprit est honteux et confus. ' ' Quelle solution l’infante propose-t-elle? Infante propose de empêché l’effet du courage de Rodrigue alors son esprit sera non plus ombre. ' ' Scène 5 Quels espoirs l’Infante exprime-t-elle dans cette scène? Elle exprime des espoirs d’amour pour Rodrigue et qu’elle pourra l’aimer sans honte et qu’il sera sur le trône du Grenade et victorieu et le sujet de sa gloire. ' ' Quelle est la réaction de Leonor? Elle pense que son espoir elle séduit et qu’il ira pas si loin qu’elle mais qu’elle avait dû haute vertue. ' ' Scène 6 Pourquoi Don Fernand est-il en Colère? Quelle est sa conception du pouvoir royal? Il est en colère parce que Le comte est raisonnable et vain et il a méprisé le roi. Il pense que une attaque sur son decision est un attaque sur lui et le pouvoir suprême qu’il faut venger. ' ' Comment est-ce que Don Sanche essaie de défendre le Comte? A votre avis, quelle est sa motivation? Est-il sincère? Il dit qu’il est accoutumé aux grandes actions et il ne sait rien d’autre. Il aura obéi s’il avait moins de coeur. Je ne vois rien pour penser qu'il n’etait pas sincere. J’imagine qu’il était soldat et alors il justifie son héros. ' ' Quelles sont les préoccupations du roi dans la dernière partie de cette scène? Les effrois et les terreurs qui arriverait s’il n’agit pas. Et ils seront attaqués aux murs s’il ne fait rien. ' ' Scène 8 Regardez le fond et la forme de la tirade de Chimène. Dans le fond, quels arguments emploie-t-elle pour convaincre le Roi qu’il devrait venger la mort du Comte? Dans la forme, quelles techniques emploie-t-elle pour l'émouvoir? Elle parle de ses victoires pour le roi et son sang répandu et le douleur d’une fille qui a trouvé son père, mort et la manque de son honneur. Elle demande de la vengeance de son père et le fait pour lui même et pas pour elle et pour le bien de tout l’etat. Elle utilise l’alexandrin, rimes plates, et un apostrophe. ' ' Faites une analyse du fond et de la forme de la tirade de Don Diègue. Il essaie de protéger son fils et disent qu’il a prêté son main mais ne l’aurais jamais fait s’il pouvait. Il a lavé de son honneur. Et il dit qu’il n’a pas de regret. Les rimes sont plates et alexandrin, ' ' Qu’est ce que le Roi décide de faire après avoir écouté les deux discours? Qu’est-ce que cette décision nous indique sur son caractère? Il va rendre justice au Rodrigue et il écoute Chimène et elle demande de prendre repos chez lui. Il veut libre, il veut penser, il nous indique qu’il prend son temps mais il a aussi etait pret a tuer. Sort - Fate Dérober - Secret Trame - Thread Funeste - gruesome Hair - Hâte Odieux - Horrible Exciter - Wind up Hater - Hasten Apps - Charms Infâme - Dishonorable Diffamer - Slander Allegement - Reduction Bourreau - Executioner Heur - Luck Perfide - Treacherous Daigne - Descend to Vanter - To praise Pamer - To Swoon ' ' Acte 3 Scene Premiere Elvire demande Rodrique ce qu’il a fait et ce qu’il fait la Rodrigue est venu pour offrir à Chimène mais Elvire lui dit de se cacher et ne lui montre pas a Chimène pour son honneur. ' ' Scène II Don Sanche offre à venger Chimène et tue Rodrigue Elle veut pas offenser le roi Elle sera d’accord s’il le faut comme un dernier remède ' ' Scène III Chimène aime Rodrigue encore mais elle sait qui elle est et elle dit que Rodrigue va mourir et puis elle aussi après lui. ' ' Scène IV Rodrigue se présente chez Chimène elle est degoutee et il dit qu’il le ferait encore mais sa charme comptait et qu’il l’adore Elle dit qu’en d'offensant montre digne d’elle et elle en sa mort digne de lui Elle dit qu’elle doit lui poursuivre pour le tuer mais il doit sortir sans être vu ' ' Scène V Don Diègue donne un tirade et il est divisé et il a peur qu’il a déjà perdu son fils mais a la fin il voit Rodrigue qui arrive et il sent mieux. ' ' Scène VI Diegue donne beaucoup des lauriers à Rodrigue et lui dit des héros dont il descend. Diegue lui dit de pas mourir encore son pays a besoin de lui qu’il doit aller se battre et regagner le coeur de chimène au même temps montrer au roi ce qu’il perd dans le comté il a en lui. Rodrigue veut son trépas. Acte IV ' ' Scene Premiere Elvire raconte à Chimène ce qu’elle a appris au sujet du Bataille et les victoires du Rodrigue. Il a vaincu et Chimène change. Chimène se battre entre son devoir, amour et colère et les triomphes de Rodrigue. ' ' Scène II L’Infante et Chimène parle et Infante elle demande de ne pas aimer Rodrigue mais laisse lui protéger la ville, peut être elle voit ce qu'il voulait se passer mais ca rend Chimène plus sur de ce qu’elle va faire encore. ' ' Scène III Le Roi dit que Rodrigue est un Cid et ca veut dire plus qu’un seigneur chez les Maures. Rodrigue dit qu’il a utilisé des amis de son père sans l'autorité du roi. Rodrigue raconte la longue histoire de comment ils ont gagné par surpris et les Maures ont pensé de gagner car ils n’ont pas entendu rien. ' ' Scène IV Chimène vient demander la justice du roi et il dit à Rodrigue de s’en va. Il pense qu’il va sauver Rodrique. ' ' Scène V Don Diègue montre au Roi que Chimène aime Rodrigue et elle ne peut pas le cacher plus. Elle répond qu’il meurt d’un mort pas glorieux. Le roi essaie d’elle convaincre du contraire mais elle est toujours fâché. Le roi a changé son avis et Diègue lui supplie de penser aux erreurs du comte. Il va les laisser combattre pour Chimène. Don Sanche va se battre contre Rodrigue demain pour Chimène. Le Cid Acte 5 Immuable - Unchanging Perfidie - Betrayal Dédaigner - Disdain Oter a - Take away Apps - Charms Epris - Enamoured Augure - Omen Contraindre - force to do something Exécrable - Détestable Celer - Conceal Désaveu - Renouncement ' ' Scene Premiere Chimène dit que Rodrigue va mourir et il l’accepte puis elle le questionne ce grand guerrier et il dit que il le fera pour son honneur puis à la fin elle décide qu’il doit aller se défendre pour ôter à Don Sanche ' ' Pourquoi Rodrigue vouvoie t-il Chimène alors que, dans la scène 4 de l’acte 3 il la tutoie? Il essaie d’elle montre du respect mais aussi pour se séparer d’elle. ' ' Qu’est ce que Rodrigue annonce a Chimène? Qu’il court au trépas et que son honneur et sa gloire lui suivra et qu’il est le seul qui peut elle satisfaire. ' ' Comment Chimène réussi-elle a persuader Rodrigue de se défendre? Elle dit que sa vie et honneur sont des faibles appas, qu’il doit s'ôter du Don Sanche et sors vainqueur du combat dont elle est le prix. ' ' Scène II L’infante donne un tirade et elle dit qu’elle vivra sous les lois de Rodrigue mais il n'a pas une couronne mais pourquoi? Elle pense que l’amour qui dure entre ces deux ennemis est sa punition. ' ' Dans quelle autre scène est-ce qu’on retrouve cette forme? Nous le trouvons dans le sixième scène du premiere acte. ' ' Quelle résolution L’Infante prend-elle? Elle décide qu’il est digne d’elle mais le destin elle punir parce que l’amour dure entre deux ennemis. ' ' Scène III Lenor applaudit L’infante et elle dit que sa esperance est mort et son esprit est guéri. Mais elle voit des choses dans les actions du Chimene, elle a choisit sa première offerte un guerrier qui va s’armer pour le premier fois et Leonor pense qu’elle veut que Rodrigue gagne. Leonor dit qu’elle est du un roi mais elle aime un sujet. L’infante dit qu’il est un maître de deux rois pas juste un gentilhomme. ' ' Qu’est ce-que L'infante décide de faire a la fin de cette scène? Pourquoi? Elle appelle Rodrigue pas un gentilhomme mais un Cid valeureux et ils auront dû à lui courrone. Elle décide de finir comme elle a commencé parce qu’elle est amoureux et il est digne d’elle. ' ' Scène IV Chimène est divisée aussi entre la morte de son amant ou la vengeance de son père. Elvire dit qu’elle sera soulagée mais Chimène n’est pas d’accord. Elle veut ni l’un ni l’autre mais s’il faut choisir, elle choisira Rodrigue ' ' Quel résultat Chimène demande t elle à Dieu? Elle demande que ce combat termine sans vainqueur et qu’il sera un match “nul”. ' ' Comment est-ce que Elvire réagit aux plaintes de Chimène? Elle les questionne, elle dit faut-il perte sur perte et douleur sur douleur, s’il meurt ca te rendra un père? Et par sa morte elle aura Don Sanche comme époux. ' ' Scène V Don Sanche a gagné et il pense qu’il a bien fait mais Chimène n’est pas d’accord et lui dit de s’en aller. ' ' Quelle est la réaction de Chimène quand elle voit Don Sanche? Elle imagine qu’il est mort et elle est fâchée contre lui. Et que son amour a rien a craindre son père est satisfait son âme au désespoir mais sa flamme en liberte. ' ' Scène VI Chimène demande au roi de révoquer la loi parce que la morte du rodrigue elle a change. Le roi dit qu’il n est pas mort et qu’il donne à elle un époux. Rodrigue demande si il a fait assez ou sinon qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire? Si rien est possible elle doit lui tuer mais savoir qu’il est mort parce qu’il l’aimait. Le roi lui envoie faire la guerre aux maures pour être plus digne d’elle pendant que Chimène Essuye ses larmes. ' ' Qu’est-ce que Chimène demande au roi? Elle demande qu’il révoque son dur loi. ' ' Pourquoi Rodrigue a-t-il épargne Don Sanche? Son coeur est généreux mais son devoir lui appelle auprès du roi. ' ' Comment est-ce que le Roi essaie de convaincre Chimène d'épouser Rodrigue? Il dit que son père est satisfait et sa gloire est dégagée et ayant fait tant pour lui fais quelque chose pour elle même. ' ' Scène VII Comment le roi propose-t-il de résoudre le dilemme de Chimène? Il dit qu’elle est destinée à Rodrigue mais elle peut prendre un an pour essuyer ses larmes et cependant Rodrigue va apporter la guerre aux Maures. ' ' Qu’est ce que vous pensez du dénouement de cette pièce? C'était un peu prévisible, chaque fois qu’il allait mourir ca ne s’est pas passé et il continue et maintenant il combattra pour son pays et sa maîtresse.